


“Nephalem” FanArt

by Rosencrantz95



Series: My Good Omens FanArt [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), fic based on fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz95/pseuds/Rosencrantz95
Summary: I loved this story so much. I’ve reread it multiple times and I just can’t get over that last bit when Crowley finally admits Liam is his son ❤️
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: My Good Omens FanArt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey_Lynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_Lynne/gifts).



> I loved this story so much. I’ve reread it multiple times and I just can’t get over that last bit when Crowley finally admits Liam is his son ❤️

**“Hey kid. I got you. You’re okay.”**

  


* * *

**  
“No, he’s perfect.” Aziraphale nuzzled his cheek against Liam’s as the little boy settled his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, blinking sleepily.  
**  


* * *

  
**_Okay this one is just for me because I LOVE Crowley with this kid ❤️  
  
_ **

**__ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ineffable dads fluff for you all ❤️


End file.
